It ain't about the money
by CloudySoul
Summary: All Kim Delhi thought mattered in this world was money. Ever since she had run from her past and to death city she had made sure to stay clear from other people and only do what was to her advantage. One day a boy named Ox becomes a part of her life whether she wants it or not. (KimxOx)


Kim Diehl never really got along with people. Ever since she arrived in Death city 2 years ago, at the start of her high school years, she had been viewed as an outsider to students and a delinquent to teachers.

Today was the first day of her 3rd year in high school, and it would go as any other school day would. She'd drift through classes, only paying attention to the bits she was interested in, then she'd probably trick a few kids into owning her money, some to use to pay her apartment rent, some just to have, after all money was everything in this world.

It would fly by like any other normal day.

At least that's what she thought until for the first time in the two years she'd been here someone approached her. It was after classes had finished and all the halls had cleared out, Kim had forgotten her notebook in the classroom and ended up staying later than normal looking for it. By the time she made it back to her locker the sky was already turning yellows and oranges despite the earliness of the afternoon, the amount of daytime was clearly changing with the seasons.

It was only when she turned around to leave her locker that she noticed the boy standing in the hallway near her. She recognized him, his name was Ox and he had been in various classes with her over her years in death city. She walked past him, not brothering to ask what he wanted.

The boy grabbed her by the arm to stop her. This took her by surprise, no one ever touched her, and most didn't even dare make eye contact with her. She recovered quickly and pulled her hand from his grip and turned to face him.

"Kim-san!" he said bowing his head, "I-I ever since you came here I slowly began falling in love with you, most people say you're heartless, and that you only care about money, but I don't believe that!" Ox looked up at her, his whole face red, and waited for an answer.

Kim turned away from him before he could see the slight blush on her cheeks, "nah," she said waving him off with the back of her hand, "They're right all I care about is the money." And she walked away.

* * *

The day was day was chilly, especially since the sun had yet to fully raise. Kim stood leaning against one of the school's pillars staring at the scenery around her. Normally She'd never be caught dead at school early, but she had woken up early, due to a noisy motorcycle gang, and couldn't fall back asleep. This was unusual since she slept like a rock.

She was distracted from focusing on the fog her breath formed by a person approaching he school. Right off the bat she noticed the abstract haircut which showed most of the shiny head. She cringed remember the day before. Before he looked up she maneuvered around the pillar out of his sight. Once she figured he had past she let out a breath of relief. She was wrong.

"Kim?" the boy stood in front of her, "Why are you here so early?" He asked with only pure curiosity, like the day before had never happened.

She hesitated before turning the spot light back on him, "What are _you_ doing here"

"Oh um.. I wanted to stop by the library before school officially opened...," he trailed off.

"And how are you getting in?" Kim huffed trying to recall why she even answered him in the first place. He held up a set of keys in his hand that Kim failed to notice before hand. Kim narrowed her eyes a bit wondering how he got them.

"The principle entrusted me with a set, even though I'm only a student, I can unlock most doors."

 _Of course_ , he was the biggest goody two shoes in the school.

"Want me to let you in?"

"Yeah, whatever," She said even though she'd rather not, but she was beginning to get cold.

Inside the school the lights were dim and the silence felt odd compared to how lively it was during the day. Ox reached over and flipped a switch which turned on all of the lights in the hall.

"Are you coming with me to the library?" Ox asked turning to Kim.

"Are you going to pay me for my time," Kim huffed back.

Ox gave her a small smile, a genuine smile even showing in his eyes, "Yeah sure.. Kim-san"

"my prices aren't cheap," Kim said under her breath, and if Ox heard her, he didn't show it.

When they walked into the library Kim settled on top of one of the tables, ignoring the fact that there were chairs. Ox proceeded to look through the bookshelves for whatever he had come for.

"You should read, I'm sure you'd like it if you found the right book," Ox suggested as he walked back holding a book in his hands.

"Who said I didn't read!" Kim retorted turning away from him. A small smile grew on Ox's face as he looked at Kim. "What are you smiling at?" Kim asked annoyed by the feeling of his eyes burning holes into her.

"It's just," Ox looked down at his book blushing, "You look beautiful today."

"W-what," Kim stammered surprised by the suddenness, but quickly recovered, jumping off of the chair and shouting at him harshly, "What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Then turning and walking out of the room not caring whether he answered. She didn't know or care why he was so interested her, but it annoyed her. She wished he had never bugged her the day before, talking to people was a waste of time and money.

"K-kim wait" Ox speed walked after her as she walked down the halls ignoring him. "Where are you going?" Ox asked once he had caught up to her.

"To class," she said and left Ox behind as she made her way to her classroom.

* * *

 ** _Just a little something I randomly got inspired to write._**

 ** _Please review!_**


End file.
